Father of Mine
by Aura Reading Senses
Summary: He's my father. I loved him. He loved me. We have a bond that connects us. Even though he may be evil... My first fic. Enjoy! :)
1. When he said he loved me

**First chapter is up! My first story! *squeals in excitement* I hope you like it. **

**I don't own anything! :P**

* * *

**_Ash's POV_**

_Sometimes I think about my dad and wonder what kind of a man he was. My mum never likes to talk about him. Apparently he was a bad guy. Was my mum right? Was he a bad guy? He never seemed like it. Mum says he left us because he wanted to become a pokemon master. But I know that isn't true. I can only think of the last time he said he loved me…_

**12 years ago…**

I race towards the bedroom.

"Daddy, I'm ready for bed!" I yell and I run past his room and into my room. In one swift motion, I slide into my bed. My pokemon blanket tickles my neck. My dream is to be a pokemon master like my daddy is. He has nearly 150 pokemon! He keeps them in this big, huge building! He goes there every day to look after his pokemon. Sometimes he fights other pokemon masters in this big room. I'm allowed to go there so long as mummy comes with me. I love watching daddy battle pokemon.

After what feels like forever, I get out of bed and wonder what is taking daddy so long to come and say goodnight to me. I get out of bed and walk to daddy's room.

"Daddy I'm ready for bed," I say. I'm just about to open the door when I hear mummy voice through the door. She sounds angry. I lie on the floor and put my head near the crack under the door. I manage to hear some of what she is saying.

"…you can't be here anymore!" she yells.

"But what about-" I hear a man's voice. Sounds like daddy's voice.

"No!" she cries cutting him off. "I'll give you tonight to leave. I don't want Ash to be like you, a bad guy…" My eyes widen. Is daddy a bad guy? No, he couldn't be, could he?

I hear daddy walking to the door. I race back to my room and jump into my bed. I sit stand and be as quiet as I can, so daddy doesn't know I was listening to his conversation. Sometimes daddy can get angry, and when he does he is very scary! But what did mummy mean when she said daddy was a bad guy. I never get to see daddy much because he goes to work all time and he stays there. He works in Viridian city.

He enters the room and sits on my bed. I may only be four years old, but I'm smart enough to know when someone is sad. He stokes my hair and smiles, but again, I know that the smile isn't a genuine smile. I gaze off to space and think about what mummy said to daddy. I remember the key words,_ leave… tonight… bad guy…_ I try to think of a good explanation why mummy might say daddy is a bad guy, but I can't think of one. I look at him. He doesn't look like a bad guy to me. I bite my lip and look away from him.

"Ash, are you ok?" he asks. He must have known something was wrong. Well, there isn't much point hiding it. Maybe daddy can help me understand what mummy said.

I glance up at him. "Daddy, why did mummy say you are a bad guy?" He leans in towards me so we are face to face. His eyes are partially teary.

"One day my son, you will understand…" He pushed my hair out of my eyes. His face filled with agony, "I love you Ash, and always will…"

He kissed my forehead and started to walk out of the room. I didn't know that would last time I would see him. The last time he would put his arms around me. The last time I would visit his gym. The last time he would read me bedtime stories.

The last time, he told me he loves me.

Until now.

* * *

**Yeah, that was quite short… Oh well, it's only the beginning! Ash isn't going to be 4 years old forever. Just wait; he gets older…  
Please Review! It's only my first fic so I want some reviews. Even if have only got one word to say! More chapters to come soon. I'll give a shout out to the first person who reviews in my next chapter!**


	2. Coming for the yellow one!

**Hi I'm back! I'd like to thank "Talon of soaring Eagle" for being the first one to review my story. I'll add a list of all people who review my stories to my profile and to this story at the end of the story. **

**I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

_I've been trying to think when the whole "dad" thing happened. I'm guessing it started from when I returned home from my journey. I was sitting by the lake in pallet town when it happened…_

**The day after I returned home from my journey.**

_**Ash's POV**_

I dip my toes into the crystal clear water. Pikachu is by my side, looking at me with an expression of concern on his face. He knows I'm upset, well, I guess I'm more confused than upset. I just don't know what to do next.

I've just returned home from my journey and I don't know what my next step will be. I'm not winning anything! I've now completed in 6 tournaments from different regions and I haven't become runner up or the champion in any of them! Everyone else says I've done such a great job because I've made it to the top 16 or top 8 in the tournaments. But I've been training for 6 years! 6 whole years!

Pikachu must be able to read my mind because he jumps into my lap and faces me. "Pikapi, pika-chu pika!" he tells me, trying to cheer me up. I sigh. Pikachu is right, I shouldn't give up.

I lift my feet and lay down on the grass, looking up at the sky. Pikachu crawls up to my shoulder and flops down next to me, looking at the fluffy clouds above us.

"What would you do?" I ask the yellow creature next to me. Pikachu jumps up and stands on my chest.

"Pika pika-pikachu!" Pikachu cries in excitement. He wants to train. I guess I could do some training. I have nothing better to do. Mum's out shopping with Tracey, Gary is still in Sinnoh and Professor Oak has gone for an interview in Viridian city.

I get up with and go to put on my shoes **(and socks!)**. Pikachu comes next to me and starts playing with my belt. Wait, I've got an idea! I'll let all my pokemon out. They need some fresh air and we need to have some fun after all that tough battling.

Once my shoes **(and socks!)** are on I stand up and collect my five poke balls. "Ok, everyone, let's have some fun!" I yell with my face in a smile.

**Meanwhile, somewhere at the same time…**

**_Giovanni's POV._**

"Boss, Jessie, James and Meowth are here to see you," says a womans voice through a telephone. I clutched the phone, my face in shrouded in darkness.

"Fine, bring them in." I mutter.

"Right away," says the woman before the phone cuts off. I roll my eyes as he puts the phone down. I'm sick of all of this! I've had to put up with the trio in order to steal a powerful Pikachu. Apparently this Pikachu's power excessed its evolutionary level. If a Pikachu is that strong, imagine how strong it would be as a Raichu. I've been told that the Pikachu has defeated a legendary pokemon. But, could it be? Is it the same Pikachu that…. No. I must be imagining things. _That_ Pikachu is dead! It couldn't be the same one…

I walk over to the window and draw back the curtains. The light shines on to my face. I close my eyes and smile. I haven't felt warmth like this for ages. It must have been 12 years ago. 12 years since I left. I wish I could have told him why I left. I wish I could have told Delia why I had to leave. She was right; I'm the head of team rocket. But it's not like I want to be. But if I didn't leave them then I would be forever gone.

Death.

Never return.

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I snap, still looking at the window, gazing at a young boy with his Bulbasaur. The boy looks a lot like what Ash might have looked like.

Footsteps enter the room. There are three people. Probably Jessie, James and Meowth. I close the curtains, so only a small amount of light is peeking through. Enough light so I can see them, but that they can't see my face.

"What do you want?" I ask, turning around to face them. They have a scared expression on their faces. They all look at each other, waiting for one of them to speak to me. I didn't use to be that scary. After everything that happened, all I can do is to do my job. Maybe one day I might be united with my family.

"What do you want?!" I yell at the trio in a more scary voice. They take a step back. Finally Jessie steps forward.

"Eh, well…" she stutters, looking at the ground. "We were wondering if you would be willing t-to give us some more," she pauses for a moment, "money?"

Are they serious? They have wasted thousands and thousands of dollars on catching this one Pikachu and they expect more money?! I place my hands on the table and lean towards her, so she can see my face. "No," I say gently. "HOW DARE YOU EXPECT MORE MONEY?!" I yell in her face. She steps backwards, joining James and Meowth, the three of them looking more scared than ever.

"Sorry b-boss," James stutters.

"No!" I yell, making the trio step back. "I don't want you guys chasing after Pikachu like that anymore!" I walk over to them, "You're coming with me. Take me…to Pikachu!"

**Back with Ash…**

**_Ash's POV_**

I hold out my five pokeballs, returning my pokemon. It's only been 2 hours since breakfast and I'm so hungry! I need FOOD! Even though I'm older that doesn't mean I'm not longer a pig when it comes to food. Grab my bag and Pikachu jumps on my shoulder.

"Let's go Pikachu! I'm starving!" I say.

"Pika!" Pikachu says, agreeing with me. I head back home, knowing that mum should be home.

As I start to walk along the grassy plains I hear a noise from above me. I look up at sky and see a plane of some sort. It looks very close. It is a black with red writing down the side. I decide to ignore it and just continue walking. Hold on, is that sounding getting louder? Again I look up at the plane and it is really close now. It's coming towards me!

I'm frozen. In a couple of seconds the plane is going to crush me! Not only am I starting to panic but Pikachu is. He is… well… the only way to describe it would be… dancing on my shoulder? Pikachu jumps off my shoulder and starts pointing, telling me to run. Well I'm not going to wait around.

I run.

Plane's getting closer every second! I quickly glance behind me. The plane starts to slow down as it lands. Dust goes into my eyes. I dive out, trying to protect myself. I see Pikachu out infront of me. I pull him into me, placing Pikachu underneath my body.

As the dust settles I get up and brush myself off. I look at the plane and I am filled with annoyance. That red writing wasn't writing. It was a letter. The letter was R.

It was Team Rocket.

* * *

**Hope you liked the second chapter. Please review! Like I said,**** I'll add a list of people who have reviewed my story at the end of the story AND on my profile page.**

**Also in the future chapters and I want to add some of Ash's pokemon in. One of his pokemon is going to be Oshawott but I need some other pokemon that Ash should have. They don't have to be Pokemon from Unova, they can be any pokemon! **

**So yeah… can't wait for the third chapter!**


	3. That my father would return

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews!:D I love you all! Thanks for all your support so far! I've been busy lately so I haven't managed to get the chapter up until now. Its school holidays so I might be able to spend more time writing and getting the chapters up.**

**I don't own Pokemon and if I did in the next season it would be revealed that ash's father is GIOVANNI!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I had not a clue of what was going to happen after the plane landed. I knew it was team rocket though I didn't know it would be the leader of team rocket! And I certainly didn't know what was going to happen after that…_

**_Ash's POV_**

I clenched my teeth. What does Team Rocket want now? Probably still after Pikachu. They have followed me through many regions and still don't get the fact that they aren't going to steal Pikachu. It's probably Jessie, James and Meowth.

Pikachu jumps out in front of me. "Pi-pikachu!" he says. He knows as well as I do that it's Team Rocket.

I watch as the doors of the plane open. I try to stay calm. What could Team Rocket possibly do to us? Two people and a pokemon walk out of the plane. Of course, it's Jessie, James and Meowth.

"What do you want this time?" I snap.

"Pika Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu cries. Electricity sparks from his cheeks. I may be hungry but Pikachu isn't. He has had his pokemon food and is ready to battle.

"Here's the twerp and his Pikachu!" Meowth says to a person still inside the plane, pointing his sharp claw at me. Who is he talking to? I watch as a man wearing a black suit walks out. He's facing away from me and towards the trio, who are smiling. He slowly turns towards me. As soon as I see his eyes I suddenly feel like I've seen this person before. Suddenly I'm overwhelmed with a feeling of fright. I step back. Pikachu looks at me.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu whispers. Pikachu can tell I'm nervous. Pikachu gives me a quick glance telling me he isn't scared and that he is ready to battle.

"What do you want Team Rocket?" I say once again. Jessie and James smile. Out of the corner of my I notice that the man in black frowned at my voice. What's wrong with my voice? Has he heard my voice somewhere before? I don't have time to look at him as my attention is drawn back to Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie says, reciting the first line of their motto.

"And make the Double," says James, joining in.

"Quiet!" snapped the man in black. The trio looked at him, stopping their motto. They look as surprised as me. The man in black starts walking towards me. Pikachu's cheeks spark.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Giovanni, the head of team rocket. Who might you be?" he asked. Something about him reminds me of someone, though I don't know who.

"I'm Ash," I say stepping forward to join Pikachu. "And don't you dare think about stealing my Pikachu!"

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu yells. Sparks again fly from around he's cheeks. Although, I don't think Giovanni is really listening – he stopped listening after I told him my name. Now he is just staring at me. It's not what I would expect from the leader of team rocket. Shouldn't he be launching an attack at me? Well, I'd better not let my guard down. This could all be a trick.

"Ash…" Giovanni whispers. It looks like he is going to cry. My face softens. Maybe this isn't a trick… maybe this is something more. Even Jessie, James and Meowth are shocked at the emotion shown by him. They are eager to get on with things.

"Ash… Ketchum…" he says. My eyes widen, how does he know me? The trio looks shocked.

"Hey, how do you know the twerp?" Jessie says shocked. Giovanni looks directly at me, neutral expression on his face.

"Ash, I am your father."

My face dropped. My father? How could Giovanni be my father? My father couldn't be him!

"Wha?" Jessie said, bewildered.

"The twerp is…" James stuttered.

"the boss's son!" Meowth said, finishing off James's sentence.

Is this a trick? If it is then they are being good – wait no – great actors. But I know I shouldn't fall for Team Rockets tricks, I've done so too many times. But what if Giovanni is my father. But, it just doesn't seem possible. How could the leader of team rocket be my father? He does look a lot like me. He has similar eyes and hair to mine.

I look at the ground. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" I cried. I can't let team rocket win! He was lying!

Pikachu's cheeks sparks with electricity. "Pika- CHU!" Pikachu releases the charge of electricity and zaps Giovanni. He falls to his knees.

"How dare you zap the boss!" James yells. All three of them look angry. I look at Pikachu and he looks at me. I nod towards him. He knows exactly what to do.

Pikachu charges up and releases a thunderbolt at them. They cry out in pain. The thunderbolt causes an explosion sending the trio flying. They start to fly through the air screaming – like usual – "Team Rocket is blasting off again." Once they are gone I divert my attention back to my 'father'.

Giovanni slowly gets and up brushes himself off. He looks at me in the eye. Why is he still trying to prove he is my father? Jessie, James and Meowth are gone, but is he still trying to trick me.

"Ash…"

"Ashy! Where are you?" I hear a woman's voice calling "its snack time!" It sounds like my mum I turn away from Giovanni and look towards my mum as she walks into the clearing. She has Mimey by her side. "There you are Ash! I was starting to-" she paused in mid-sentence when she noticed the man with me.

"Delia." Giovanni muttered in surprise, stepping towards her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Giovanni?" She said bewildered. Pikachu, Mimey and I look at the two of them. Does mum know him? How does mum know him? And how does Giovanni know her? Could it be that Giovanni is really is my father?

"Delia, I can explain…" Giovanni says. She looks away from him, avoiding eye contact. I still have not a clue what is going on. I never understand adult speech. Just like girls they talk in a different language. I know what most people think; I'm sixteen I should know all this stuff but I still don't get it!?

Mum continues to look at the ground, her hand in a fist. "Mimey, use psychic to send him flying," she tries to say it as calmly as she could, but I could tell she was shaking and overwhelmed by the series of events. I may not be that smart when it comes to 'adults' but I knew that she was trying to hide how she truly felt from Giovanni.

Mimey's hands start to glow and they lifted Giovanni and his plane off the ground. Mimey put all his effort into throwing Giovanni and his plane across the sky. As soon as he was out of site, Mimey dropped to the ground. Mum put her arm on Mimey's shoulder to signal that everything is going to be ok. Before I could walk away she races up to me and embraces me in a hug. I'm quite tall now, but I'm still not quite as tall as my mum. Although I'm sixteen, I still feel like I'm twelve.

I eventually pull away and Pikachu jumps onto my shoulder.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked, my voice still kind of shaking. "Why did he say he was my father? And how do you know him?"

She looks at the ground. "Ash… he is… your father." I gasp. Why is mum lying to me now? I look at her angrily. "No Ash, it's true! He really is…" I look at the ground.

No.

Just No.

Giovanni can't be my father! The head of team rocket? Mum goes to hug me, but I put my arm out in front of her.

"No, I need some alone time." I turned and started to walk away from the grassy clearing. I could feel Pikachu looking at me with a concerning look on his face. I had too many thoughts flowing through my head. It was never-ending! I wish I could turn off all the thoughts in my brain. A tear trickles down my cheek. I don't want my dad to be the head of Team Rocket. The people who cause so much pain to pokemon! Why? Why me?

My mind flashes back to a moment before when Giovanni got lifted into the sky. Whilst the plane was blocking the sun from my eyes I saw Giovanni's eyes looking at me.

The same eyes that saw me when I was born.

The same eyes that watched me grow.

The same eyes that looked at me today.

But also the same eyes that had watched pain come to pokemon.

And when he looked at me before his eyes told me something. They told me he'll be back.

That my father would return.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review! Nothing much really to say. Sorry I didn't use the Pokemon that you guys suggested. I felt as though they weren't needed. **

**So yeah, please review now onwards to chapter 4! :D**


	4. Your half brother

**Hi guys, I'm back. Are your ready for the next chapter 4? Sorry it's been a while…. Anyway I hope you are ready 'cause it is time to add a twist. Want to find out what that twist is? Well, you will just have to read on!**

**Now time for a disclaimer…**

**I don't own pokemon or the characters in pokemon or the scenery in pokemon or anything that has to do with a creation by Satoshi Tajiri or Nintendo or anyone else. So, to sum that up quickly would be… I don't own pokemon. But I do own the idea of the story so none of you can steal that from me! Hahahahahha… well you could, of course, but I know you guys probably have better ideas.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**_Giovanni's POV_**

_I didn't know that I would get the chance to meet him. My son. I need to find a way so I can get close to him, but I'm a busy man. I can't leave team rocket but I can't stay. I have to find a way to get close to Ash Ketchum. But how?_

I flopped down into my desk chair. Well, that was certainly an interesting experience. I didn't know that Ash was with the Pikachu. I reach across the desk and close my fingers around an object. I feel kind of scared to look at it. I take a deep breath and bring it to my face. A red light shines at my face. A word is visible

**_POSITIVE._**

I let go of the device. It falls tothe ground and smashes. I try to hold my emotions in but I can't. I slam my fist against the desk. This is the last thing I need. For that Pikachu to return. The Pikachu that caused me so much trouble in the past. The Pikachu I thought was dead. But he is still there, with the boy, Ash. I must get Pikachu back, but how can I take Ash's Pikachu? I stamp on the device, crushing it under my foot. That Pikachu can't be alive, or it has to belong to team rocket. It can't be in the hands of any other organization.

I hear my phone ringing. I moan and pick it up.

"What is it!?" I snap.

"Giovanni sir, Silver is here to see you" Matori says through the phone.

I moan. "Bring him in."

"Yes, right away sir."

I place the phone down.

Silver. **(A/N** **Please note that I haven't read Pokemon Adventures so I don't know much about Silver and please realize that there personality may be different to what some of you guys would expect. So, please bear with me here!)**

I hear a knock on my door. I lean back in my chair.

"Come in," I yell to the person at the door.

I watch as the doors open and a boy enters the room. He walks up to the desk and looks at me. The way he looks at me makes me feel unease. His eyes carry an emotion that I can't quite identify. I have never really understood him. He always had this look about him, like he was missing a part of him. I've tried to help, but the look in his eyes never vanishes. I lean forward in my chair.

"What do you want?" I say mildly. I'm not as harsh to Silver as I am to the other trainees. Silver is only young so he isn't old enough to be a field agent yet. None of the trainees ever talk to me; except Silver.

"Giovanni, sir, I was told to come speak to you about my training," he says, maintaining his gaze.

I raise my eyebrows. "What valid reason do you have for disturbing me?" I say, drumming my fingertips against my desk. Silver continues to look at me with the same expression. I guess unlike the other trainees Silver has been here since he was born. He is probably use to me by now. Although we go days without speaking to each other, we still have a bond that connects us. A bond that I wish never existed.

Silver looks down nervously. "I want to become a field agent," he says with a bit more expression in his voice. I try to keep a neutral expression on my face. Silver is still too young to become a field agent, but he has the knowledge and skills to graduate and become a field agent

I rise from my chair and walk over to him. "Come with me." I start to walk out of the room with Silver close behind me. Silver is ready and I already know what he's first assignment is. I lead him down the lit hallway and to the door of a room that looks no bigger than a janitor's closet. I pull out a key and unlock the door before walking in with Silver. The dusty air fills my lungs. Silver flicks the light switch. The shelves are filled with boxes. Boxes that could possible destroy Team Rocket if in the wrong hands. Boxes that have got very valuable stuff. Boxes that only I can access.

"Giovanni, sir, why am I here?" Silver asks.

"I need to find a photograph…" I pull out one of the boxes on the shelves. I open the box and there is a red folder; a photo album. Silver still looks at me with uncertainty. Although he is still hiding those emotions deep down. I can tell, even though I'm barely looking at him. As I flick though the album I come across a photo. The photo I'm looking for! I pull out the photo and hand it to Silver.

"Silver," I don't know if this is the right thing to say – or if it is too soon to say it – but I'll say it anyway. "This is your… brother."

Silver's eyes widen. "My… brother?" he seems clueless. "I don't have a brother! What are you talking about?"

I sigh. I pack away the album and lead Silver out of the room, taking the photo with us. Silver still looks at me with a look of puzzlement. Once we return to my office I motion Silver to take a seat opposite me at the end of my desk.

"Silver, do you remember why your mother left you?" I ask. Silver looks down.

"Because… you – I mean – my father was already married to another woman…" he says unsurely. I finch at the mention of his father.

"Yes."

"Did my father already have another child when before yo – uh – he left me and my mother."

I nod. "And this boy in the photo is your brother," I hand him a photo of a sixteen year old boy with messy brown hair with a women who looks similar to him. He gazes at it them looks at me again. Suddenly for a moment the lonely expression on his face has vanished. I think he finally has found the missing piece of who he is. I rise from my chair and pace around the room.

"Silver, I will go speak to Sargent Viper because you are now a Team Rocket field agent," I say. Silver eyes widen and he almost jumps from his seat. A smile appears on his face. If I'd been stuck in Team Rocket headquarters for most of my life time I'd be ecstatic if I could finally see the world. I hand Silver a pokeball. "This is your first Pokemon. You may need it on your mission."

"Giovanni, sir, what is my mission?" Silver asks. I point to the boy in the photo.

"You must befriend him," I say. He again looks at me with disbelief. I sigh. This is quite a difficult mission for a rookie, but I know Silver can handle it. Any other field agent would be overwhelmed and wouldn't be able to complete it. But Silver can. "You must convince this boy to come with you to stay with me for at least a week. You must not tell anyone about this mission. I will tell Sargent Viper that you are on a mission set by me. Do you understand?"

Silver nods firmly. I walk over and look out of the window. "The boys name is Ash Ketchum. He lives in Pallet Town."

Silver turns to walk out of the room. "Ash Ketchum, my brother. I will not let you down… father."

And with that Silver felt the room. If Silver succeeds I can finally study that Pikachu, and meet my son, Ash Ketchum.

* * *

**So… what do ya think of that? You weren't expecting that were you? Please tell me what you think of it in a review down below. Remember all people who review will be mentioned at the end of the story and on my profile page. So make sure you continue reading and reviewing! I hope to get the next chapter up quicker than I did this chapter. Now onwards to chapter 5!**


End file.
